


Murphy's Law

by Canolaislife



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, dreamnotfound - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Angst, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, Conflict, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Internal Conflict, M/M, Minecraft, Pining, Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, Secret Crush, Slow Burn, mcyt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28846920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canolaislife/pseuds/Canolaislife
Summary: "Anything That Can Go Wrong Will Go Wrong"Dream and George have always shared this unspoken adoration for one another. It's just a matter of time before the bindings in which hold that fragile rule of nuanced friendship begin to steadily unravel and cause each of their truths to radiate through the cracks of what remains of their own behavioural constraints. The only complication that would be, is the outcome of their impetuous actions.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 8





	Murphy's Law

They say things happen for a reason. A couple months ago, I was a firm believer in this statement. I espoused in the notion of serendipity. I would spend hours daydreaming of things that could make my already perfect life better. In hindsight it’s painful to look back at how naive I was, how oblivious to my own feelings and others.

What a sad state of affairs I find myself in now.

Everything seemingly flawless could really just be one big clusterfuck, hidden behind a mask of perfection. Little would you know the pain and sorrow hidden beneath it. Until you face it without warning.

Truth really is stranger than fiction because you can imagine every single scenario your brain is able to comprehend and you can plan for every contingency that could come along with it but for every one of your expectations, life will have a punchline and and trust me, the joke will inevitably be at your own expense.

Where to start? The beginning? The end? To be honest, I couldn't identify where it all started with any certainty and as for the end? Oh God, I dearly hope this is not the end, for the pain I've borne and for the cynicism I've acquired along the way, the only thing about this experience that I truely wasn't prepared for was how it was to not feel loved. So painful I think it's tearing me apart from the inside out.

The rational part of my mind is begging me to move on, or at least take some steps to drag myself from the sorrow. Yet I can't seem to ignore that small part of me reminding of how I suffered. That I don't need to go through this again. Though, there's the smallest sliver of hope to regain what I've lost from this heart-rending experience. The only obstacle being myself. 

...It always has been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! I’m starting my first ever Dreamnotfound fanfic. I hope you guys like it! I’d just like to say I’m very open to any suggestions anyone has, I would love to implicate any ideas you’d like to see into the plot so you can all enjoy what you’re reading. Much love and thank you so much for even reading at all<3


End file.
